bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Metro
The Rapture Metro system was founded by Anton Kinkaide and was made up of three separate modes of transport. The system utitlized bathyspheres from Austen Bathysphere Co. to carry citizens between separate regions of the city, and the tram system shown connecting different residential areas. A hub of the tram system was located at Apollo Square, and it had branches running to the upscale apartments of Athena's Glory and Mercury Suites in Olympus Heights, to the working class Artemis Suites, and the poorer Hestia Chambers. Sometime after the Rapture Civil War, the Atlantic Express was sold and integrated into the Rapture Metro system. Rapture Metro Stations * Apollo Square ** Artemis Suites *Arcadia *Fontaine's Department Store *Fort Frolic *Hephaestus *Neptune's Bounty *Olympus Heights **Adonis Luxury Resort *Medical Pavilion (Emergency Access Route) *Point Prometheus *Welcome Center Atlantic Express Stations *Atlantic Express Depot *Ryan Amusements *Pauper's Drop *Dionysus Park *Fontaine Futuristics *Persephone *Minerva's Den *Fontaine Court During the Rapture Civil War the Rapture Metro system received serious damage, becoming flooded in many places. Some bathyspheres remained functional, but Andrew Ryan restricted their use to only his inner circle, having them coded with "genetic keys". By the time Jack arrives in Rapture, during the events of BioShock, the tram system is non-functional, but the bathyspheres can still be used. Years later, when Delta was active, it seems some repairs had been made, as Mark Meltzer was able to get around Rapture. ''BioShock 2'' The main transportation device in BioShock 2 is the Atlantic Express, which goes through the older parts of Rapture. Only a single Rapture Metro station is found in Adonis Luxury Resort, that Mark Meltzer used to gain access to Rapture. It is revealed that though the Atlantic Express was originally owned by its founder, Prentice Mill, sometime after the Rapture Bank Crash, Prentice Mill gave ownership of the express to Austen Bathysphere Co., a subsidiary of Anton Kinkaide. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' of Fort Frolic.]] The Rapture Metro serves as the main transportation device for the player in ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer. The player was provided a personal bathysphere by Sinclair Solutions, with their apartment, giving him or her access to the different parts of Rapture. Almost every site has a inaccessible Metro station somewhere on the map, including locations that didn't have them in the single player version of the specific place, such as the multiplayer version of the Farmer's Market and Pauper's Drop. The tram system, in working condition but not operating, can be seen from the entrance of Fontaine's Home for the Poor and Mercury Suites. ''Bioshock Infinite'' Elizabeth guides Booker towards the Bathysphere Station in the Welcome Center where they take a bathysphere to the Lighthouse in an inverse manner to Jack's arrival to Rapture. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and ''Episode ''2'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, as Elizabeth and Booker descend in a bathysphere to Fontaine's Department Store, amongst the city and its outskirts, the duo can see other bathyspheres in the distance. After floating down past the building's two departments, the bathysphere parks at Fontaine's Station. In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, ''it is revealed that Apollo Square had another Rapture Metro Station in Artemis Suites. Gallery File:Bshock metrosm.jpg|''An entrance to a bathysphere. File:Artemis Suites Entrance.png|''The tram system did not survive the war.'' tumblr_mlu1l2w6Lk1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|''The tram lines now lie in total ruin.'' See also *Atlantic Express fr:Métro de Rapture Category:Rapture Businesses